A Love Lost
by hermthe2nd
Summary: H+H break up badly in their 7th yr, years later hermione is in trouble and has a old friend trying to get in touch. plz R+R :) havent written in a while
1. Default Chapter

A love lost.

Hermione wept as she leant her head gently against the window. Folding her arms around her she hoisted herself on the window seat gathering her lilac blanket around her legs. It was another wet April day and things were getting to Hermione again. Even though it happened almost four years ago. 

****************************************************************************************

It was the last week of her academic studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Exams were in place and Hermione was struggling in her transfiguration exam. Concentrating hard of her incantation she gratefully let out a sigh of relive as it succeeded.

Waiting for her outside the room was Harry potter, her boyfriend of nearly two years. Her stomach done that now familiar belly flop as she saw him leaning against the opposite wall all silent and handsome. Walking over she smiled more as he saw her and his face broke into that grin he only done for her. 

"My last exam ever!" Hermione cheered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How did it go?" Harry asked even though he knew it went well.

"It was ok I suppose but Im not sure about my pronunciation" Harry laughed as they started walking to the great hall for lunch.

"What?" Hermione asked 

"Nothing but you always puzzle over the silliest things" Harry laughed. They made their way over to Ron who was sitting at the gryffindor with dean and Neville. Harry and Hermione sat down and joined in the conversation as they ate lunch.

^^^^^^^ few days later ^^^^^^^^

It was the night before they were due to leave Hogwarts and Hermione had a feeling that something was going on. Something she wouldn't like. Throughout the day Harry seemed to be extremely distant with her. Never starting conversations and only speaking when he was spoken to. Sitting in the common room reading a book Hermione was waiting until Harry had had his last game of quidditch with the gryffindor team. It wasn't until 9.30 that Harry entered long after the rest of the team had come in at 8. Putting her book down she expected Harry to come over to her but instead her gave her a sympathetic smile and headed for the boy's dormitories. Puzzled and worried Hermione headed over to Ron to ask if something was wrong with Harry. 

"No I don't think so why?" Ron asked deeply indulged in his chess game with Seamus. Hermione didn't answer but instead made her way up to Harry's dormitory and knocked gently on the door. Not hearing an answer Hermione opened it gently to find Harry sitting at the base of his bed looking at his photograph album. Hermione recognised it as the one Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. 

"Harry?" Hermione said gently making her way over. "Are you ok?" Harry lifted his head to her and she noticed that there were tears running down his face silently. Hermione immediately made her way over and was about to put her arms around when he pulled back.

"No. Please don't." Harry said firmly. Now extremely worried and hurt Hermione questioned him more about what was wrong.

"There's something I have to tell you Hermione" Harry finally said breaking his silence. "I've known about this for nearly a year now but I was always to frightened to tell you. I didn't want to loose you."

"Harry what on earth is it?" Hermione said feeling slightly angry and impatient at him. 

"I can't see you any more after tomorrow." Harry replied with a tone of hurt in his voice.

"Wh… what do you mean? Why?" Hermione said shell-shocked.

"I've been recruited as an auror for the ministry. I start my training on Monday. They said it would be best if I stopped any relationships now in case anything happens to me. They said it would be best for anyone involved" harry said firmly explaining himself. He didn't want to do this. 

"So you're going to leave me forever? That's it? Just like that? Your just dropping me as if Im nothing to you!" Hermione said now totally outraged "why didn't you say anything before? We could have made our time special! Why do you have to do this to me?!."

"Hermione please understand I don't want to hurt you. I love you. I don't want to dot his but I have to, they need me." Harry said walking towards Hermione.

"No. Don't." Hermione said as Harry went to touch her. "We have to end this remember. I… I can't believe this." Hermione said as she began to cry. "I… love you Harry. Please remember me."

"Hermione…" Harry called out as she ran out of the room crying heavily into her hands.

****************************************************************************************

And that was the last time Hermione spoken to Harry. she saw him the next day of course but couldn't bare to talk to him feeling she would just make it worse for Harry and herself. After Hogwarts she enrolled her self into a muggle college to start anew. Now she had lived by herself for nearly four years and she missed him dearly. Missed him more than anything in the world. 

Hermione sobbed harder as these memories and more came back to her. 

"Where are you?" she asked to her lonely house through her anguish.


	2. chapter two

"Hi! Im back!" Hermione called out as she entered her cosy house. Smelling something cooking Hermione headed straight for the kitchen. Opening the door her tummy rumbled with hunger as she saw Sam stirring something over the cooker.

"Mmm what is it tonight?" 

"Lasagne!" Sam said turning around smiling. "Don't worry it wont be long I know what your like when you come back from those kick boxing classes!"

"You should really come you know" Hermione teased picking at some cheese.

"You're so funny hedgehog. Can you really imagine me kick boxing? Please!"

Hermione shrugged and made her way out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom. She loved this room, painted a deep red with a huge four poster bed in the centre of the room hermione felt safe here. Dropping her bag at the foot of her bed Hermione headed for her wardrobe and pulled out her favourite lounge trousers and a snug top.

Quietly singing to herself Hermione left and headed for the bathroom. Turning the shower on she checked her reflection in the mirror, glaring at her unruly hair (hence the nickname hedgehog) before turning on the radio and stepping into the shower. Lost in the steam Hermione thought about her coming week. Sam was going to the US in a couple of days and Hermione was lost in what to do. Of course they was college during the days but then what? Kick boxing Thursdays then TV dinners and movies the rest? Hermione laughed as she pictured herself into of the TV with a tray on her lap watching cheesy game shows on 5. Grabbing her fluffy towel Hermione wrapped herself up and stepped out of the shower. Now dressed Hermione checked her reflection again and sighed at the sight. She still had the same bushy hair that she has always had and her cheeks were pink with the heat.

Heading back towards the kitchen Hermione sat at the table as Sam placed the meal in the centre of the table. Helping herself to some Hermione and Sam made small talk but eventually they both fell into silence.

"Hermione?" Sam asked suspiciously. 

"Mmm hmm?" hermione replied her mouth full of pasta.

" You know when you were younger where did you go to school?" 

"Oh… erm... I went to a… a boarding school in Scotland somewhere." Hermione asked surprised by Sam's question.

"Really? A boarding school? What was it like?"

"Oh you know… it was fun. Lots of strange things happening you know making up adventures that sort of thing." Hermione asked slightly nervous about where this was going, she had never spoken about Hogwarts with anyone.

"Do you still keep in touch with your friends much?"

"Just a couple." This was true hermione only really kept in touch with Ron. The last time she saw him was a couple of months ago at Arthur Wesley's birthday party. Ron was currently working in Romania with Charlie. Thinking of Ron, Harry crept into her mind. Hermione sighed as she felt a wave of sadness sweep over her. Resting her head on a palm she poked at her dinner suddenly feeling full up. 


	3. chapter three

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Sam asked worried

"Sam I'm going to be fine. You've frozen enough food to feed an army for life." Hermione teased.

"Ok, ok" Sam laughed as he hugged her friend at the check in desk. " And remember to take any foil of things before you put it in the microwave, we're on our third one!"

"They were accidents!" Hermione laughed hugging her friend again "take care will you? Chicago can be nasty I've heard!"

"I'll be fine. You take care too yeah? And I'll remember to give Noah wyle your number if I see him" Sam teased. "Ooh Im going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you too now go! You'll miss your flight!" Hermione said just as the last call for Sam's flight was being called out. Hermione waved and smiled as he watched Sam disappear through the gates and into the departure lounge. 

Turning round hermione made her way out of the airport and towards the car park. Checking the number of the place she had parked her car on her hand Hermione made her way over to it. Unlocking the door to her old Renault Hermione climbed in a started to exit the car park. Now on the highway hermione turned the radio up and sang out loud to the song that was until she noticed some kids laughing at her in a passing car. Pulling up to her local supermarket an hour or so later Hermione went round the shop and picked up lots of goodies she knew Sam would be disappointed in her for doing, paying for her shopping Hermione next headed over to the video shop and rented her favourite horror film- the blair witch project and slushy romantic comedy with Hugh grant in it. 

Pulling up at the house Hermione struggled to unlock the front door with all her shopping resulting in the noisy old lady from next door coming out of her house to see what was going on.

"Need some help dear?" the old lady asked

"Er, no Im fine thanks Mrs Jensen. I just went a bit over the top with the shopping." Hermione smiled at her neighbour finally managing to open the door. 

"Ok dear take care." Mrs Jensen said picking up her cat that had came out of her house and headed back inside. Clambering into the hall Hermione closed the door and headed to wards the kitchen desperate to drop her bags. Unpacking her shopping Hermione noticed the answering machine flashing. 

"Ooh two messages." Hermione said to herself walking over to the machine.

The first was from her kick boxing coach telling her that the session was starting and hour later. And the second was from Sam at the airport.

"Just phoned to tell you not to put any cutlery in the microwave either… that's how the first one went. Byee!" Hermione laughed and deleted the messages. Looking around the room she realised this was how it is going to be over the week or so. 

"Oh" hermione said disappointed to her. Broken out of her thoughts by the shrill ring of the phone Hermione reached out and picked it up.

"Hello?" Hermione asked. No one replied even though Hermione could hear soft breathing on the other end.

"Hello?" hermione asked a bit more agitated this time. Still no answer

"Who is this?" but again Hermione didn't get an answer. Hermione sighed heavily and hung up the phone. If she hadn't been so quick she would have heard the intake of breath as the caller prepared to say what he had to say. 

Ok ok I know that one was a bit slow but give me a chance I have college coursework to get on with! Lol ;p 


	4. chapter four

Over the next few days Hermione received a few more mysterious phone calls. Now deeply irritated about them she had resigned to answering her calls with a sharp hello. Once greeting her mother in this way. Every time though, hermione hung up before the caller had enough courage to say something. 

Another thing about being in the house on her own, is that Hermione noticed how much an empty house seems to move. Lying in herbed at night Hermione kept a sharp ear out for any unusual noises. Just a simple creak would make her jump in her bed. Even worse though was how sensitive she was getting to the noises that came from outside. As her bedroom was at front of the house she could hear cars and people passing by the house. Nervous at the sounds of drunken boys one night Hermione crept out of bed and peered through the curtains. She watched them as they walked by and returned to bed feeling slightly silly that she thought they might have been planning to break into the house. 

Returning from her kick boxing class later than usual Hermione shivered slightly as she looked up at the house. Dark and uninviting she didn't want to be on her own tonight. Cursing herself for being silly again she gathered her bag out of her car and walked towards the house. After a quick chat with Mrs Jensen, who was putting out her empty milk bottles Hermione entered the house. 

  
Trying to make as much noise as possible, to drown out the silence Hermione turned on the tv and all the lights, as if to make sure that people outside knew someone was home. Switching on the lights as she went upstairs hermione dropped her bag in her rooms and gathered about her pyjamas and headed for the bathroom. 

Turning on the shower Hermione thought about the calls she had been getting recently whilst undressing. 

"Who could it be?" She thought to herself. "It could just be some kids playing a silly game," she thought. "But then it could be some murderous maniac who just escaped from prison and is looking for his next victim… doubt it." Hermione shivered at the thought as she stepped into the shower.

Even in the shower Hermione kept a sharp ear out for strange noises and kept thinking of that shower scene in psycho. Now totally freaked out by her thoughts Hermione stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself. Once dressed Hermione headed back downstairs and checked that the front and back doors and the windows were locked. Turning off the TV and the downstairs light hermione headed for bed. Looking into the hall form her room Hermione checked that things were normal before closing the door. 

Reading in bed Hermione became so involved up in her book that she didn't hear the anonymous sound of the latch on the back door being flick and the door opening………

Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!


	5. chapter five

Hermione woke up with a start not more than 30 minutes after she had turned out her light. Had she heard something? What was it? Hermione sat straight in bed and strained her ears to listen. There it was again, it was a creak. As if someone was walking down the hall. Slowly and silently climbing out of bed Hermione stood stock-still has the creaks came closer. Seeing a flick of light from a torch under her door hermione tensed up as someone began to turn the doorknob into her room. 

Hermione held her breath a stocky figure entered her room. As the light flicked on Hermione's intruder looked momentarily as if shocked to see her there. 

"Don't move and you won't get hurt" said her intruder in a gruff northern accent. Hermione said nothing as her intruder searched through drawers and cupboards looking for valuables. 

"W…What do you want?" Hermione asked as he began to search near her.

"I said shut up!" he yelled and swung his arm around and knocked her back into a wall. Hermione groaned as a sharp pain ran up her back. Sliding down the wall Hermione covered her face in case he was to attack her more. But he didn't and Hermione heard him leave the room. Hermione shook as she tried to figure what she should do. 

Standing up hermione knew that she had to do something. Striding out of the room determinedly Hermione crept behind the intruder and high kicked him in the arm so forceful that he fell into the wall. Turning around the intruder looked outraged as he charged towards her. Punching him the face Hermione stood back as he recovered. This time he ran and tackled her to the floor. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing little girl?" he shouted as she struggled to get free of him "I told you not to move!" he yelled as he struck her across the face. 

Dazed from her hit Hermione kneed the man in the chest and rolled him over as he was winded. Running towards the stairs thinking that she had to get out Hermione screamed as he grabbed her ankle and she began to fall down the stairs. The next thing she knew Hermione was at the bottom of the stairs lying in a heap and someone was walking down towards her. Looking over her shoulder Hermione saw it was the man. Hermione tried to stand up but her left ankle gave way under her. Hermione heard the man laugh as he neared the bottom of the stairs. 

"Not so wise now are we?" he said as he stood over her. Crawling on her back hermione moved further away from him and knocked into the hall table. 

"It could have been simple you know. If you hadn't messed this all up I could have been gone!" he shouted at her as he walked closer to her still. Hermione felt behind her as he continued to talk to her. Feeling something round and narrow Hermione grabbed hold of it. Tensing her body up and gathering her strength as he leant over her Hermione screamed as she swung the object at him. Hitting him on the head Hermione heard a dull thud as the man fell onto the floor beside her. Looking at the object hermione realised that it was a bat similar to a beaters bat. 

Slowly lifting herself up Hermione winced as she leant on her left ankle. Quickly leaning on her right she limped into the lounge. When she reached the lounge hermione stopped and held onto the wall for support as she tried to catch her breath. Looking into the reflection of a painting in front of her Hermione saw the intruder with the bat raised above his head about to strike her. Hermione quickly grabbed a vase and swung it at him. Hermione struck him on the head just as he struck her on the side and both fell to the floor. 


	6. chapter six

Hermione groaned as she woke up. A pain shot through her side she raised her arm to her head. Not seeing any bloody on her fingers, Hermione began to crawl towards the phone, dragging her legs behind her. Pulling it onto the floor Hermione dialled 999 and began to sob as the operator put her through to the police. Hermione gave out her address and collapsed back onto the floor and into unconsciousness. 

"So what's the situation here then?" Hermione heard a man say as she came around.

"Think it might have been an intruder sarge" a woman replied. "There is noticeable forced entry at the back door and a bag full of stuff upstairs. Forensics are going through it now" the woman explained.

"And the young woman?" The sergeant asked.

"Out cold. Her housemate is away on holiday according to the old lady next door. Seems she put up a fight though considering the state of the burglar. He's out cold too and has serious head injuries."

"No possible explanation of a lovers tiff eh?" the sergeant asked sounding suspicious.

"Not at all. Neighbour said she has never seen her with a man. And theres no evidence of a partner in the house. I think this was just a random burglary sarge." 

Hermione suddenly felt herself being lifted up on a stretcher and carried out into an ambulance. Hermione closed her eyes as it all came back to her. Why did it happen? What did I do? Was all Hermione could think of. Hermione heard a paramedic talking to her but Hermione could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier and soon she was drowned in blackness.

**************************************************************************************************************************

It was three days after the break in and Hermione was sitting in a questioning room at the local police station. Hermione had only been discharged form hospital last night but the police were insistent that they interview her today. Hermione had feeling that the sergeant questioning her- the one she heard that night, thought she was lying. He kept asking if she knew her attacker and she repeatedly said she didn't- this was always followed by a questioning look from the sergeant. Hermione sipped her nearly cold coffee as the sergeant and the woman PC re-entered the room. 

"Well" The sergeant said as he sat down. Crossing his hands in front of him again he looked straight at Hermione. "I certainly wouldn't want to meet you in bad mood miss granger. You're intruder hasn't woken up yet. Must have been some big blow to the head you gave him."

"Only after he broke into my home, tried to rob me and after he attacked me- throwing down the stairs in the in case you've forgotten. It was self defence!" Hermione said impatiently. 

"So you keep saying."

"You sound like you don't believe me! He broke into my home! He attacked me! What was I supposed to do? Just let him carry on attacking me?" Hermione was desperate to get back to bed. She just couldn't get to sleep last night. Even though Sam was home and thoroughly shocked hermione still felt unsafe at home. Even if Sam did sleep in Hermione's room with her.

"He certainly has come of worse thought hasn't he? It's his first day of being in a coma, dent in the back of his head and a few broken bones." Hermione gaped at what the sergeant was saying. Has he totally forgotten or choosing to be ignorant of her injuries? What about the trauma she has been through?

"I… I don't believe it. Just because he is in a coma, I'm the bad one? I defended myself! He attacked ME!" Hermione said now furious with the sergeant. How dare he accuse her of such things? 

"Hmm yes we know. Please miss grange try to compose yourself and tell us… again what happened." Asked the sergeant.

So Hermione gratefully told the officers her story. How she was in the house by herself as Sam was one holiday. How she had come back from her kick boxing lesson, had a shower and went to bed. She shook slightly as she began to tell them how she had woken with a start and then a man had entered her room. She told them how he struck her as she asked what he was doing. Then how she went into the hall, that she high kicked him from behind and then there was a struggle and he grabbed her ankle as she was about to run downstairs and she fell, blacking out for a while. Then the next thing she knew he was advancing on her and he leant over her and she grabbed the first thing she could and hit with it and he fell to ground beside her. She told them then how she went to call the police and she saw his reflection in a picture. That he had a bat above his head and was going to hit her with it. So she grabbed a vase that was closest to her and hit him with it and then he hit her and next thing she knew she was waking up when the emergency services was there. 

The sergeant sighed as she finished her story and turned to the woman PC and shook his head. 

"Well you may aswell go home then. I think that all we're going to get out of you today." And that is all they got out of hermione the next and the day after and the following three days they questioned her.

Hermione jumped as she heard a sharp knock on the door. Cautiously opening it up she saw the woman PC standing on her doorstep.

"Can I help?" hermione asked quietly 

"I'm afraid you're going have to come down to the station"

"But…but what for now? It's late and Ive answered all you're questions!"

"Miss granger I must ask you to come now by yourself or I'll have to arrest you." The PC said blatantly

"Arrest me? What for?" hermione asked shocked 

"Your intruder sustained very servere head injuries and he passed away a few hours ago. As a result of the injuries he received… from you"


	7. chpater seven

Hermione wept in her cell at the station. She had killed a man. She never intended to she was defending herself. It was herself or him. Never before had she felt so lonely. She cried as she remembered the looks from her neighbours, the looks from the officers at the station and the thought of what her parents would think of her. Hermione lay back down onto the concrete bench and hugged her knees as she bought them up to her chest. Hermione feel asleep a while after and the night officer heard her saying a name in her sleep… Harry… who was he the officer thought shrugging his shoulders he closed the flap on her cell door and went on to check the other cells. 

Hermione woke up with a sore head as an officer bought her some breakfast. Hermione didn't look to him neither did she touched the food she just sat and stared at the opposite wall. 

At noon she heard footsteps coming towards her cell and men talking.

"Came in just last night, hasn't said a thing. Hasn't eaten anything either. Poor girl looks scare to death." 

The footsteps stopped at her door and she heard the scrap of the lock and then her door opened. Stood before her was an officer and behind him a man in a suit, peering over the officers shoulder.

Something about the man in the suit looked familiar, the red hair, sticky-out ears and the freckles. It couldn't be? No… he couldn't be... How? No. The man obviously saw Hermione expression change and lifted a finger to his lips telling he to be quiet.

"This man is your lawyer, miss granger, he's here to help you. Come on, I'll take you to a questioning room." Hermione stood her form her bench and swayed slight her head feeling funny she placed a hand onto the wall for support and began following the officer and the lawyer following behind her. The questioning room wasn't too far Hermione was pleased to see she wasn't sure how long she could stand for. Hermione and her lawyer followed the officer into the room and there was an awkward pause as the officer and lawyer exchanged words and the lawyer showed the man out of the room. Closing the door behind the lawyer broke into a friendly smile and hermione rushed forward to hug him. Hugging him now hermione couldn't stop the continuous flow of tears. She hugged him tighter as her tears fell form her eyes.

"Ron…." Hermione cried hugging him even tighter. 


End file.
